One in a Million
by lia200304
Summary: This is going to be a song fic with many chapters. the first chapter is one in a million the second chapter is up! Enjoy....the 2nd chapter song is from the cheeta girls.....
1. Default Chapter

One in a million

Hey all. i desided to try a song lyric story. This song is from the Miss Congeniality movie. It is awssome. enjoy

Rated:G

Kagome and the gang were stopped at the village for a while. Kagome pulls out her portable Cd player and pops in the "Miss congeniality soundtrack". She presses play and sits to listen to it.

'You're one in a million, Oh now

You're one in a million, Oh

Sometimes I can't hate you every day

Sometimes you can fall for everyone you see

Only one can really make me stay

A sign from the sky

Said to me'

Kagome Sighs and looks at a sleeping Inuyasha. He snuck away lastnight to see Kikyou and she followed. He was given told to decide who to be with. Kagome knew he was going to choose Kikyou.

'You're one in a million

You're once in a lifetime

You made me discover all the stars above us

You're one in a million

You're once in a lifetime

You made me discover all the stars above us'

Kagome looks at the stary sky. She starts to silently cry.

'I've been looking for that special one

And I've been searching for someone to give my love

And when I thought that all the hope was gone

You smile, there you were and I was gone'

"Why Inuyasha? Why must you go to Kikyou when i am the one who truly Loves you." Siad Kagome Quietly

'I always will remember how I felt that day

A feeling indescribable to me, Yeah

I always knew there was an answer for my prayer

And you, you're the one for me'

Kagome remembers the day that she came back and they talked and ended up holding hands afterwards. She also remembers that day he kissed her when he tought he was going to lose her to The Kagura.

'You're one in a million

You're once in a lifetime

You made me discover all the stars above us

You're one in a million

You're once in a lifetime

You made me discover all the stars above us'

Kagome crys even harder. She looks back at inuyasha, then gets up and walks away from the front of the hut.

'You're one in a million

You're once in a lifetime

You made me discover all the stars above us

You're one in a million

You're once in a lifetime

You made me discover all the stars above us'

She silently walks into the forest to be alone and to cry. She finsd a nice plce to sit and crys really hard.

'I was cool and everything was possible

You tried to catch me but it wasn't possible

Nobody could hurt me it was my game

Until I met you baby and went insane

And when you didn't want me, I wanted you

Because the finer thing bout it was I like to go

I like it when its difficult I like it when it's hard

You know it's worth it if ya find your heart'

Inuyasha's ears twitch. Inuyasha sniffs the air and smells tears. He looks down at the group and finds Kagome gone. With a panic, he gets up and runs into the forest calling her name.

'You're one in a million

You're once in a lifetime

You made me discover all the stars above us

You're one in a million

You're once in a lifetime

You made me discover all the stars above us'

Kagome looks up apon hearing her name. When inuyasha comes into view, she cries even harder. Inuyasha sits right next to her.

"Kagome? why did you leave the village?" Asks Inuyasha

"I....I wanted to have some time alone." Said Kagome

"Why?" ASks Inuyasha

"I just did."

"Kagome....Does this have something to do with me seein Kikyou yesterday?"

".......Yes." Said Kagome

"Kagome, I have made decided on who i want to be with."

"I hope you two will be happy" Siad Kagome as she got up.

Inuyasha grabs her hand and puts her in his lap. Kagome cries even harder.

'You're one in a million

You're once in a lifetime

You made me discover all the stars above us

You're one in a million

You're once in a lifetime

You made me discover all the stars above us'

"Kagome, I have chosen you. I want to be with you. Not Kikyou. I Love you." Said Inuyasha

"Kagome cries even harder. She hugs him then kisses him softly on the lips.

'You're one in a million, Oh

You're one in a million'

Hope you guys liked this. I hope i get good reviews for this one. I will be updating my stories soon. Thank you for reading this and my other stories. See ya later......


	2. i wont say that im in love

Chapter 2: I wont say that im in love

Hi..sorry it took me soo long..couldnt think of the second chapter...I heard this sung by the cheeta girls and it made me thing of kagome and her relationship with inuyasha...so enjoy..please no flames...

I dont own inuyasha..but i got an inuyasha plushie, miroku and kilalia plushies AND THEIR ALL MINE! MMMMMMUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

CHAPTER 2: I WONT SAY IM IN LOVE

Kagome is in her room. She just got back from the other era, and she was in a bd mood for two reasons: inuyasha yelled at her for helping Kouga and she saw hi with Kikyou...She sighs and walks to her radio..she turns it on to her cd she got from her friend in America. She lays back on her bed and listens to the song...

If theres a prize for rotten judgement

I guess Ive already won that

No man is worth the aggravation

Thats ancient history, been there done that

'Stupid Inuyasha...He is stupid' thought Kagome as she hit her pillow

Whod you think youre kidding

Hes the earth and heaven to you

You try to keep it hidden

Honey we can see right through you

Kagome blushes as she remembered her first kiss with inuyasha when he was under the spell of lady of the moon (movie 2).

Girl cant concieve it

We know how youre feeling

And who youre thinking of

Kagome rolls to face the wall as she thinks of inuyasha and how she wishes he would forget about Kikyou...

'What am I thinking! I dont love inuyasha...or do I?' Though Kagome

Oh, no chance no way, i wont say it no no

You swoon, you sigh

why deny it uh oh

Its still cliche I wont say Im in Love

Kagome throws her pillow at the cd player to ry to turn it off, but misses. She puts a pillow over her head to try to block out the music, but it doesnt work. She sits up and looks out the window at the tree Inuyasha usually sits in when he wants her to come back. She sighs and curls up into a ball on her bed, trying to hold back tears...

I thought my heart had learned its lesson

It feels so good when you start out

My head is saying get a grip girl

Unless youre dying to cry your heart out

She then rembers her first guy she had a crush on. He was smart and cool, but a bit of a Hentai. He would always grope her butt in school. He moved away sortly after he promised to go to college with her. She hasnt seen him since..On their last day, he kissed her and help her tight. Kagome cries even harder...

you keep denying

Who you are and how youre feeling

Baby were not buying

Hon we saw you hit the ceiling

Face it like a grown up

Where youre gonna hold up that you go got

Got it BAD

Kagome blushes as she remembers her conversation with her girls the las time she was here. they told her that she was inlove with this rude, conceited boy...Kagome denyied it of course and then sat the whole time drinkign her soda quietly. the girls even tried to trick Kagome in on meeting the boy. Kagome escaped them when Hojo came carring something for her recent 'illness'.

Oh, no chance no way, i wont say it no no

'Am i really inlove with him? No im not...he is stubborn, rude and totaly jealous!' Though Kagome

Give up

Give in

Check the grin youre in love

She looks in the mirror beside her bed and sees she is blushing. She shakes her head and lands back on the bed.

The scene wont play, i wont say it

She then looks up again to find a picture of Inuyasha, she feels funny in the stomache..like she got butterflies. She feels her face getting hotter by the moment.

Youre doing flips, read our lips youre in love

Youre way off bass, i wont say it

Get off my case, i wont say it

Girl, dont be proud

Its okay youre in love

At least out loud

Kagome then gets up, goes to her closet and looks for her back pack. Once she finds it she starts to put stuff in it. She then yelled for her mom to get her some Ramen to take with her. She looks on the desk, walks over there and grabs her picture, she kisses it and then sets it down. She runs downstairs to talk to mom...as the cd played...

At least out loud...

I wont say Im in...love

So what do you all think? Much better than first chapter...Please review. Tell me what i did wrong or i need to improve...I will post another story or chapter soon...thanks to all who reviewed...


	3. Chapter 3: at the begining

Chapter 3 : At the Beginning

Hi...sorry it took long...school work sucks..anywho...i am going to be writing the next chapter sas we speak..here are the titles:

Nothings gonna stop us now shape of my heart take my breath away idk what order they will go in...we will have to see..enjoy the songfic...

Donna Lewis & Richard Marx from Anastasia

FInally it was over, Naraku was dead. Everyone was so happy. Especially Inuyasha. He avenged the death of Kikyou. He had no idea where to go now. He pulled out Kagomes walkman that he borrowed. She was back in her time. She told him that she wanted some time to think something over. Inuyasha puts the headphones over his head to his ears (hey i am making them fit his head.  
He pushes the button kagome told him to and he hears music.

We were strangers Starting out on a journey Never dreaming What we'd have to go through

He started to think back to the first time they met and how he called her Kikyou. He smirks.

Now here we are And I'm suddenly standing At the beginning with you

No one told me I was going to find you Unexpected, what you did to my heart

He sighs. He was inlove with kagome, but a part of him still belonged to Kikyou. 'I love kagome...i can say that now...but how will she react to me saying it?' Thought Inuyasha

When I lost hope You were there to remind me This is the start

CHORUS:  
Life is a road, & I want to keep going Love is a river, I want to keep flowing Life is a road, now & forever Wonderful journey I'll be there when the world stops turning I'll be there when the storm is through In the end I want to be standing At the beginning with you

'Should i use the shard to be with her, or should i just give it to her. I want to be with her...sigh'  
thought Inuyasha

We were strangers, on a crazy adventure Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true

Inuyasha sighs agian as he remembers kikyou. He gets up from the tree and jumps from branch to branch to the bone eaters well. He looks down and then sits down. He closes his eyes.

Now here we stand Unafraid of the future At the beginning with you

'I have decided. This i must do.' thought Inuyasha as he jumps through the well.

CHORUS:  
I knew there was somebody somewhere Like me alone in the dark

He walks out of the well and the shrine to find Kagome coming up. SHe stops when she spots Inuyasha.  
"Inuyasha, what are you doing here"  
"I..I have come to see you. Kagome can we talk somewhere"  
"Yea. Lets go to the gods tree."

Now I know my dream will live on "Now what is on your mind"  
Kagome...I...love you"  
"...really? but what about kikyou"  
"I dont love her..i love you and i want to be with you"

I've been waiting so long Nothing's gonna tear us apart

"really? But what about shippo, sango, and Miroku"  
"I am sure they will be fine. WIll you accept me"  
"Yes...but"  
"I have decided what yo use the shard for...i am going to become human for you"  
"oh inuyasha!" said Kagome as she hugged him.

CHORUS

Life is a road & I want to keep going Love is a river I wanna keep going on

Starting out on our journey

Life is a road & I want to keep going Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing In the end I want to be standing at the beginning with you

What you think? I hope you like it. I am busy with school work so that is why it is taking me sooo long to write. if you have any songs you want me to do...let me know...ttyl...the next one will be better... 


	4. Chapter 4: When you are mad

Chapter 4: When you are mad!

AN: Hey i am just spending this weekend updating. It will take me a while to update again so please wait. Also Please read and review!

Kagome runs to the well. She is totally pissed off at inuyasha as usual.

**_'Darn it! Why must he get jealous of kouga! Stupid baka! I hate him so darn much!'_**

She jumps back into the well. Unknown to her, she forgot her things. She reaches her house and just storms inside and hops on her bed once she reaches her room. There she falls asleep……

Back in the feudal era:

Inuyasha growls once he gets up from the huge crater. He first sniffs out Kouga. Seeing as he couldnt pick up his sent, he slowly makes it back to the village. They needed a rest from looking for the shards and from the recent battle with Naraku. He walks into the hut that he is using with miroku, and sits Indian style on the floor looking at the fire.

**_'Darn you kagome! Why cant you see that I love u. grr'_**

Miroku comes in and looks around for kagome. What he finds is kagomes things. He sits next to inuyasha.

"Hey inuyasha, where is kagome?"

"Feh, she went back to her time. "

"ah..well it is not like her to leave her stuff here. Oh well. Lets see if we can find something to eat in her bag."

Miroku moves to the bag and starts looking. He stops and pulls out some strange thing. He turns to inuyasha.

"whats this?"

"Oh…that is what kagome called a…..CD player. I think she told me she plays these round things in it and music plays."

"ah. I see. Well lets see how it works."

They mess with it for a while. Soon music starts to play. Inuyasha ears twitch cuz he heard this song before.

_It's just the cutest thing When you get to fussing (cussing) Yelling and throwing things_

Inuyasha smirks thinking about the one time he and souta came into her room naked.

_I just wanna eat you up I don't mean no disrespect When I start staring Knowing that it makes you mad I'm sorry that seeing you mad is so sexy_

_Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose When you make your angry face_

He blushes at this part.

_That makes me wanna just take off all your clothes And sex you all over the place Could it be the lil' way that you storm around That makes me wanna tear you down Baby, I ain't sure, but one thing that I do know is_

"yo…what is this? It sounds weird?"

"this is a song that kagome plays at home. I think it is called…."when u r mad"

_Every time you scream at me I wanna kiss you When you put your hands on me I wanna touch you When we get to arguing Just gotta kiss you Baby, I don't know why it's like that But you're so damn sexy When you're mad_

**_'man..this song is soooo good. It fits us perfectly. Man I wish I could tell her how I feel….'_**

_Baby, don't think I don't take you seriously But I just can't help the fact that your attitude excites me (so exciting) And you know ain't nothing better Then when we get Mad together and have angry sex (I'll blow you out) Then we forget what we were mad about_

Inuyasha laughs. He remembers how quickly it takes them to be friends again.

_Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose When you make your angry face That makes me wanna just take off all your clothes And sex you all over the place Could it be the lil' way that you storm around That makes me wanna tear you down Baby, I ain't sure, but one thing that I do know is_

_Every time you scream at me I wanna kiss you When you put your hands on me I wanna touch you When we get to arguing Just gotta kiss you Baby, I don't know why it's like that But you're so damn sexy_

"Hey inuyasha. That was cool. Does she have anymore?"

"No. I really must return these to her. So give me that and I will be on my way."

Within 5 minutes, inuyasha was on his way to kagomes to give back her stuff and thinking about the song he just heard………….

_But you're so damn sexy When you're mad_

_  
_Hey folks. Long time no see. Sorry this kinda sucks. I am working on better music as I write this. If you have any other songs you want me to try, just tell me the title in a review. Thanks and goodnight


End file.
